Increased regulation has reduced the allowable levels of particulates and NOx components generated by diesel engines and similar internal combustion engines. Particulates can generally be characterized as a soot that may be captured and oxidized by particulate filters or traps. Present particulate filters or traps contain a separation medium with tiny pores that capture particles. As trapped material accumulates in the particulate trap, resistance to flow in the particulate trap increases, generating back pressure. The particulate trap must then be regenerated to burn off the particulates/soot in the particulate trap to eliminate the back pressure and allow air flow through the particulate trap. Past practices of regenerating a particulate trap utilized an energy source such as a burner or electric heater to generate combustion in the particulates. Particulate combustion in a diesel particulate trap by these past practices has been found to be difficult to control and may result in an excessive temperature rise.